Vain
category:Missions |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *The gate guard will direct you to the Aurastery, where you must speak to Moreno-Toeno for a cutscene, and receive the key item Star Seeker. *Go to H-6 in Ro'Maeve and examine the Qu'Hau Spring for a cutscene. :*Everything aggros Magic, so Silent Oil is a necessity. *At this point, if you want the Star Seeker to stop giving you directions to Davoi, head through Monastic Cavern to J-8 in Davoi and speak to Sedal-Godjal. *Form an alliance or party and travel to Davoi. *At H-11, zone into Monastic Cavern. Go through Monastic Cavern and at I-8, zone back into Davoi. Head to the house up on a hill when you zone back into Davoi. To get there, continue north along the path; it will wrap around the house and lead to an elevator. Take the elevator to the top and go inside the house. Inside will be assorted Orcs which need to be cleared. The NM you must fight is also in the room, so be wary. *Do not fight the other orcs in the room first, as he can start the battle with a ga -3. Simply Sleep them and kill the NM first. *The NM is Dirtyhanded Gochakzuk, a level 71 Black Mage. He'll spawn on top of what appears to be a bed against the far wall of the room from the entrance. He is immune to Silence and Sleep even when Elemental Seal is used. He is susceptible to most other enfeebling magics, namely Stun and Paralyze. **Dirtyhanded Gochakzuk can be duoed by a RDM/DRK and THF/NIN or NIN. The RDM should stay engaged on the mob with a sword, use Stun for any -aga spells that are cast, and save TP for Flat Blade as back-up stun while waiting on Stun recast timer. At the same time, the other three Orcs that are in the room should be kept asleep, though Stoneskin and Phalanx should defray almost all damage from them for quite some time. **This NM can also be duoed by a level 75 SAM/DRG and a level 75 WHM/BLM. The SAM should wait on the elevator, while the WHM buffs up with Stoneskin and Blink and uses Elemental Seal Sleepga on one of the regular orcs in the house. This will cause the NM to link, at which point the WHM should run to the elevator, let the SAM lower it, and run to the zone. Once the WHM zones into Monastic Cavern, the sleeping orcs in the house and the links on the way to the zone will despawn, leaving only the NM. The SAM should then attack the NM and keep it at the zone, while the WHM comes back into Davoi to cure and use Barspells. When attempting this strategy, the following points should be kept in mind: :#It is possible to cast Sleepga through both sets of doors if the first set of doors is opened before beginning the spell; remain standing outside the house to avoid the doors closing and inhibiting escape while aggroed. :#Tachi: Gekko will work to silence any of the NM's spells. *Once defeated, he'll drop two Curse Wands. Every Windurstian on the mission needs one of these. Respawn time is 15-20 minutes. *After everyone has a Curse Wand, head to J-8 and speak to Sedal-Godjal. Speak to him until he asks for a Curse Wand and then trade him the wand for a cutscene. *Return to Moreno-Toeno in the Aurastery to complete the mission. ---- Game Description :;Mission Orders:At the request of the Aurastery, you are to discover the whereabouts of their former minister who fled from his duties several years ago. ----